powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Physiology
The ability to leave a former existence and fall from grace to a corrupted existence by evil intent or dark powers. Opposite to Ascended Physiology. Also Called *Corrupted Physiology *Damned/Descended Physiology *Fallenhood *The Fallen Capabilities Users with this ability have left behind their noble existence to become a much darker and corrupted being. The user embraces their new vile life, some might become deformed by their dark personality, emotions, action and/or dark powers they have embraced, sometimes minor such as skin color change or other bodily color change like their eyes or blood, or sometimes radical such as mutilation or transformation. They can even cause their disfigured, crippled or near death selves to survive and become self-enabled again. Applications *Corruption Empowerment *Dark Heart *Darkside View *Heresy Empowerment *Impossible State Survival *Malefic Force Manipulation *Malevorous *Physical Deformation *Revenge Empowerment *Taint Generation *Torment Inducement *Treachery Inducement Associations *Assailant/Dark Lord *Addictive Contentment *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Corrupting Madness *Cursed Physiology *Cursed Resurrection *Dark Form *Dark Side Aspect Manifestation *Death Aspect Manifestation **Intoxication Embodiment **Loneliness Embodiment **Nihilism Embodiment *Disease Manipulation *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Double-Edged Power *Emotion Manipulation **Emotion Tranformation *Emotional Attuned Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology **Fallen Angel Lord Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Fusionism *Handicapability **Disability Compensation *Insanity Inducement *Mental Manipulation *Monster Physiology *Mutant Physiology *Mutilation **Soul Mutilation *Necrosis Inducement *Poison Manipulation *Possession *Prayer Empowerment/Worship Empowerment- users may gain power and strength from the prayer and worship of mortals or the dark powers they worshiped. *Pseudoscience Manipulation *Psychological Manipulation **Psychosis Inducement *Satanic Incarnation *Sin Embodiment *Sin Empowerment *Soul Manipulation *Submission *Taboo Embodiment **Taboo Empowerment **Taboo Inducement *Temptation Embodiment *Transcendent Physiology *Transformation *Trickster *Vice Inducement *Weakened Form Limitations *Former friends are guaranteed to be enemies. *May not be able to gain redemption. *May lose some of their original powers. *Weak against Purification. Known Users See Also: Eldritch Abomination. Humanoid Abomination, Fallen Heroes, The Corruption and The Dark Side. Cartoons/Comics Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons Dr. Finitevus.PNG|Finitevus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was transformed into a "photo-negative" version of Chaos Knuckles who wields corrupted Chaos Energy. Unalaq and Vaatu merged.png|Dillusioned with humanity's spiritual decadence and the Avatar's failure to restore spirituality to the world, Unalaq (Avatar The Legend of Korra) seek to usurp his niece Avatar Korra's position as the protector of the world, by fusing with Vaatu the spirit of chaos and darkness to become the Dark Avatar. File:Dark_Danny.jpg|After being ripped out of his host Danny Fenton, and having ripped Vlad Plasmius' Ghost half and attempting to take control of it, he became corrupted by Vlad's ghost and thus Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) was born. Queen of the Shadowkhan.jpg|When Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures) disobeyed Jackie about getting a tattoo, she puts the mark of the Shadowkhan on her ankle, and was able to call the Shadowkhan, but was slowly letting the shadows take her, until she became the "Queen of the Shadowkhan" Venom_Vol_1_12_Textless.jpg|After coming to despise Peter Parker for ruining his life, Eddie Brock (Marvel Comics) came in contact with the Symbiote that Peter rejected. Feeding on Brock's and its own hatred for Spider-Man, Eddie became a being that viewed himself as poison to Peter Parker/Spider-Man, naming himself Venom. Nightmare Moon ID.png|When Princess Luna (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) allowed her jealousy of her sister consume her, she became the evil Nightmare Moon. Sunset Shimmer Demon.png|After stealing and donning the Element of Magic, Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) was transformed into a power-mad demon hellbent on conquering Equestria and destroying Twilight Sparkle. File:Midnight_Sparkle.png|After she became corrupted by the Equestrian magic she collected, Sci-Twi/Twilight (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games) became Midnight Sparkle and completely obsessed with the understanding of magic. Robotnik (STC178).jpg|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Comic) is the corrupted form of Dr. Ovi Kintobor, brought into existence when Kintobor was exposed to negative Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds. SRMTHFG Skeleton King.png|After becoming corrupted by the influence of the ancient Dark Ones, the once kind Alchemist was warped in both mind and body into the evil Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) The Fallen.jpg|Megatronus (Transformers Dreamwave comics) was once one of the 13 Primes created by Primus. After encountering Primus' dark twin, Unicron, he became corrupted as the first Decepticon and betrayed Primus and his brothers. VLD Emperor Zarkon.png|After becoming corrupted from massive amounts of Quintessence and the darkness of an alternate reality in an attempt to restore his wife's health, Zarkon (Voltron: Legendary Defender) became a tyrannical emperor of the Galra Empire obsessed with capturing Voltron to obtain the purest Quintessence of infinite amount and rule the entire universe. Nox.jpg|When he found the Eliacube, Nox (Wakfu) become fascinated in it, being slowly driven insane until he became a anorectic husk. Later he went on a mission to collect Wakfu to go back in time to save his family, using time magic to preserve his aged body until it finally broke down when he failed. Anime/Manga Tousenmask.jpg|Kaname Tousen (Bleach) gaining the powers of a Vizard willingly being depraved… 190px-Grillar Grillo.jpg|…If it wasn't enough, he gained powers that of an Arrancar and became cricket like hollow monstrosity. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|As a full Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) subconsciousness is completely removed, becoming a living weapon of death and destruction, Ulquiorra called his merciless nature hollow-like. Merged Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Distorted.jpeg|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) was Supreme Kai's apprentice who was convinced that all mortals are sinful beings that had no place in his world. After taking Goku's body and fusing with his future self, his Fusion form became imbalanced by the conflicting natures of the two bodies, manifesting as twisted, conflicted soul on the outside. Acnologia's home town destroyed.png|After losing his hometown and his family by the Dragons, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) swore revenge that he would kill every Dragon in history by learning Dragon Slayer Magic... Acnologia transformation.gif|...taking on the name Acnologia which was the name of the divine Dragon that protected his hometown to not forget his past experience and after killing many Dragons he himself turned into a Dragon, and soon became feared as the Dragon King. Future Rogue (Fairy Tail) Dragon Manipulation.png|After losing his best friend Frosh, his future destroyed, he was consumed by the "shadows" and has even killed his partner Sting, and thus became the aberration of despair, Future Rogue (Fairy Tail). Angel2.jpg|Angel a.k.a. Sorano (Fairy Tail) has spoken of humanity being hideous and sinful, she wanted nothing more to do with the world and wanted to "Disappear into the Sky like an Angel" and as a result or her over use of her Angel Magic had become the ugliness she despised. Queen Diana.jpg|At some point in her life, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) gave up on humans and began seeking answers from the evil Orb. Orb corrupted her mind with evil thoughts and Diana's benevolence became clouded by a greedy and sinister personality. Her greed lead her to form the Chess Pieces as the queen to conquer the world of MÄR. Pump becomes Halloween.GIF|As a child Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) was driven mad by relentless bullying and envy of his friend Alan's strength. After killing his bullies, he learned the pleasure of tormenting others. He grew up to join the Chess becoming the 3rd strongest Knight and to this day is continuing to enjoy himself by killing people. Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance).GIF|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) joined the Chess Pieces after being tortured by her husband's murderers. Accepting the power of Ghost ÄRMs, Chimera trained herself viciously and began rejecting her humanity. In less than 6 years, her madness brought her to the high rank of Knight, where she is the 4th strongest. The Ghost Chess.JPG|The Ghost Chess (Marchen Awakens Romance) are a sub-group in the Chess Pieces who are obsessed with the forbidden Ghost ÄRMs. Completely loyal to Phantom, they gamble their lives experimenting on themselves with the ÄRMs ignorant of the dire effects. Their obsession with Ghost ÄRMs would later be their downfall. Nagato2.jpg|Nagato (Naruto) after losing his best friend Yahiko, awakening his Rinnegan Powers and using the Gedo Statue, he had become a crippled dangerous maniac. Orochimaru true form.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) became obsessed with immortality and learning all the world's Jutsu to the point where he performed numerous modifications on his own body, chancing his true form into a giant white snake. Sasuke's Cursed Seal Level 2.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was branded with Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven. Although he was able gain incredible power, the cursed seal was also able to transform him into a winged monster with the risk being that it would eat away at Sasuke until would take over him forever. File:Madara_senses_Hashirama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was once one the greatest shinobi of all time. However, after the loss of his brother, and embracing the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred, Madara defected from the Hidden Leaf Village to focus his Project "Tsuki no Me"/Eye of the Moon Plan. His belief that his plan would ultimately benefit the world was strong enough to drive to rewrite his own death. Fallen Obito Uchiha.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) became a physical wreck, after his supposed death he was infused with Madara's Zetsus and was psychologically scarred by the denial that his love Rin Nohara died. File:Kabuto_Sage_Mode.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) felt lost after his master's, Orochimaru's defeat, and decided to establish himself as someone greater than Orochimaru. Thus, Kabuto injected himself with Orochimaru's remains, and continued to modify his body to become the "perfect being", becoming a snake-like visage of his former self. Ryomen Sukuna's Golden Age (JUJUTSU KAISEN).jpg|Ryomen Sukuna (JUJUTSU KAISEN) Gloxinia.png|Gloxinia (Nanatsu no Taizai) was once the Fairy King and became one of the Ten Commandments. SOULEATER-25-Large17.jpg|Asura (Soul Eater) was a paranoid man who gave into his fear and madness and began eating human souls and even his own weapon, thus became the first Kishin. BBCrona.jpg|For all their life, Crona (Soul Eater) was abused, beaten and constantly neglected by their mother Medusa, causing the Black Blood injected in them as a toddler to become stronger. After killing their mother, the Black Blood took complete control over Crona and they were corrupted by madness. Gale Raregroove, the King (Rave Master).png|Gale Raregroove/King (Rave Master) Video Games Gohma Vlitra.png|Gohma Vlitra (Asura's Wrath), the dark spirit of Gaea was given birth thousands of years ago in an attempt to regain the souls of mortals after they started not returning to Gaea due to the demigods overuse of Mantra. Dante Lucifer2.jpg|Once the Angel of Light, "The Bearer of Light", and God's most glorious Archangel and divine servant, Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) was banished from Paradise as punishment for a rebellion against God and cast into Treachery, the lowest Circle of the Inferno. After millennia of Hell he became a twisted and demonic being that planned to kill God and reclaim his place in Paradise. Beatrice1.jpg|Beatrice (Dante's Inferno) shortly after accepting to be Lucifer's consort and eating a evil cursed fruit. Artorias.jpg|Artorias (Dark Souls) was once a member of the legendary Four Knights of Gwyn, before becoming consumed by the Abyss, earning him the the epithet "Artorias The Abysswalker" for being the first person to traverse through it. Burnt Ivory King.png|The Ivory King (Dark Souls II) was once the kind and compassionate ruler of Eleum Loyce until he and his knights were corrupted by the flames of the Old Chaos during their last ditch effort to destroy it. CotIK enemy Charred Loyce Knight.png|Like their King, the Charred Loyce Knights (Dark Souls II) were also corrupted by the Old Chaos, losing their sense of self as they burned in eternal agony within the fire. Archon corrupted.png|Archon Lucien (Darksiders 2) allowed himself to be open to the Corruption after opening the Well of Souls, causing him to kill his fellow angels in a fit of madness and refuse to relinquish the Angel Key to anyone. Eventually the Corruption took complete control of his body and even replaced his angel wings with defiled wings when they were chopped off. Corruption.png|Absalom (Darksiders 2) was once the leader of the Nephilim. However, after his defeat at the hands of Death, he was resurrected as the Avatar of Chaos and the source of all Corruption across the realms. Vergil Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo (Devil May Cry series) was once Dante's brother, Vergil, who was corrupted by the demon emperor, Mundus, into a powerful demonic warrior. Fallen.jpeg|The Fallen (Destiny) were once glorious beings of the light but now are nomadic pirates who ravage other worlds for their own benefit. Malthael Angel Of Death.jpg|By claiming the Black Soulstone from his brother Tyrael, Malthael (Diablo III: Reaper of Souls), names himself the "Angel of Death," where his once bright wings and form became dark and deathly in the process. If that wasn't bad enough he broke the Soulstone and infused its demonic energies into himself. Zeus.jpg|Zeus (God of War) was infected with the evil of fear when Kratos opened Pandora's Box, causing him to become so paranoid Kratos would perpetuate the cycle of sons killing their fathers that he was willing to betray and kill his son to prevent it from happening. Dark_raiden_liu_kang.PNG|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) using his corrupted lightning to resurrect Lui Kang. Ultra Necrozma.png|Necrozma (Pokémon) was once a divine being of pure light, however after its light was drained by greedy beings... Necrozma.png|...Necrozma forever exists in a weakened state, being in perpetual agony and hungering for more light. The Rise of Giga Bowser.gif|Upon returning after falling from defeat at the Final Destination stage, Bowser's Trophy (Super Smash Bros. series) was struck by lightning, resulting in a mutation that turned Bowser into Giga Bowser. Amon.jpg|Amon (Starcraft) having a hand to play in the controlling of the Zerg, put in the overwriting purpose to the Overmind to destroy the Protoss to further his plans to reshape all of creation in his image. Evil Ryu (2).jpg|Whenever Ryu (Street Fighter series) gives in to the Satsui no Hadō, he becomes Evil Ryu. In this form, Ryu's abilities are increased to an unbelievable level, but at the cost of losing his humanity. Oni (2).jpg|After letting the Satsui no Hadou fully consume him, Akuma (Street Fighter series) became more ferocious, losing all regard for humanity and becoming the Maddened Ogre Oni. File:Kazuya_Devil_form.jpg|The Devil Gene grants Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) the ability to transform into a devil-like being with no remorse for the people around him, motivated only by power and taking over the world. Nightmare SC II.png|After touching the demonic sword Soul Edge, Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul series) became its unwilling host. The sword fed on Siegfried's guilt of killing his father, warping his mind until he finally succumbed to the sword's power, transforming him into the Azure Knight, Nightmare. Arius_H.png|Arius (Valkyrie Crusade) is a fallen goddess. Kael'thas.jpg|After his defeat in Tempest Keep, Kael'thas Sunstrider (Warcraft) and a group of Blood Elves were employed by Kil'Jaeden and became Wretcheds. 454px-Illidan Stormrage Raneman.jpg|Illidan Stormage (Warcraft) the Demon Hunter who absorbs the demonic powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. ArthasPose.jpg|Arthas (Warcraft) after having claimed Frostmorne, killed Malgenis, fled in Northrend, lost what's left of his sanity, destroyed his home kingdom and claimed the frozen throne and became the Lich King. Glowei Deathwing.jpg|After possessing the Demon Soul for a long time, Deathwing's (Warcraft) body became incapable of holding all the gathered energy and started to tear his body apart, until after his elementium plates attached to him. Megidramon1.jpg|Megidramon (Digimon) after digivolving from Wargrowlmon out of Tikato's anger became the horrible abomination of rage. Darth Nihilus.jpg|Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) was not only completely consumed by the dark side mentally but also physically. He had become a living entity of the dark side of the Force and uncaring of all life. Darth Sion (Star Wars).jpg|Darth Sion (Star Wars) used his own pain to preserve his fractured and broken body. Pious Augustus.jpeg|Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) was once an honorable Roman centurion until he was corrupted by one of the Ancients, transforming him into a malevolent undead liche dedicated solely to serving his eldritch master. Live Television/Movies Gollumface.jpg|Gollum (Lord of the Rings) was once a normal hobbit until he fell under the influence of the One Ring, causing him to kill his friend in his obsession with the ring and live his life in solitude, slowly being twisted into a misshapen monster and having his mind poisoned for five hundred years. DavyJones.jpg|After forsaking his duty to ferry souls to the afterlife, Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) started losing himself, mutating into a hybrid of various aquatic animals. Darth Sidious (Star Wars) fallen.jpg|Darth Sidious (Star Wars), deformed by decades of immersion in the dark side. Sitheyes.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) like most Sith who indulged in the dark side of the force show it by their eye color change. Purging by Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) had his legs and arms amputated shortly before having his lungs seared as he was burned alive on Mustafar. After his transformation into a cyborg, Vader called heavily upon the dark side to marginalize his wounds so he could again be self-sufficient. Lord Drakkon Power Rangers.jpg|Lord Drakkon (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries